


Black over Red

by RRM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRM/pseuds/RRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata ponder Nekoma's strengths compared to their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black over Red

"Alright! Let's take a quick break" Daichi said to the team. They were practicing their synchronized attack; A hard task, all things considered.  
  
First off, they needed a strategy beforehand and a clear idea of what they were aiming for. It wasn't easy to make everyone move at the same time.

It also required that the setter was to be fully aware of every player on the team. This time, it wasn't just the team moving as the setter commanded it, but included a full display of teamwork and everyone's input was neccessary.  
  
Kageyama pushed those worries aside as he sat in the garden and drank his juice.  It was strange, but he didn't mind being outside despite the heat. Tokyo's summers were a new experience, and he wanted to remember it.

"Did you see that spike at the end?!" Hinata gushed. "It's like it came out of nowhere!"

"Only someone like you would be that excited over losing." Kageyama said. "But it's true. They really do work as a unified team."

"Nekoma is really cool! You think they're nothing special and then 'bam!', you see flashes of red and they've already spiked."  
  
"I wonder if I'll start hating that color by the end of this trip. We keep playing against them but haven't won even once."

"Daichi-san says it's because Kenma is good at reading people and his team supports him entirely."

"What a team, huh..." Kageyama mused. "Does he do anything special? I've tried asking him for advice but he seems to be scared of me or something."  
  
"Not really. Kenma gets tired really fast. I think his style would fit someone like Tsukishima or Ennoshita." Hinata squinted his eyes as he gazed into the blue sky. "Not to mention he skips practice."

"Is that so? I wonder how he does it." Kageyama sighed. "I've been practicing late into the night, and we still keep losing to them."

Hinata narrowed his eyes, surprised. "Are you losing your motivation?"  
  
"No, it's just..." Kageyama looked down at his volleyball. "Everyone says I'm a genius, but there's still a lot of things I can't do. I know I haven't earned the team's trust, either."  
  
"What are you talking about? I trust you!" Hinata got closer to him, as if emphasizing that point. "And you're the best player I know! If anything, I'd say Nekoma would be a better fit for you."

"No way." Kageyama said promptly.  
  
Hinata blinked, perplexed. "Huh?"  
  
"I barely tolerate Tsukishima as it is. I would never be able to work with someone like Kuroo as the captain." Kageyama grimaced as he recalled Kuroo's grin.  
  
'I've had enough of smug childish captains.' He thought to himself, recalling a certain setter.

"But there's Lev too!"  
  
"I've seen him. He's not as fast and he tires sooner than you. The only thing going for him are his height and limbs, really. He doesn't even have the surprise factor."  
  
"What about Inuoka?"  
  
"That guy..." Kageyama closed his eyes, pondering the question. "He's good, but he's _not_ you."

Hinata looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"His jumps!" Kageyama said, clearly flustered. "Yes, his jumps are good, but he's still not _that_ good."  
  
"But-"

Hinata was about to continue when everyone heard a loud whistle from the gym's door.

"Let's get back to training, everyone!" Daichi told them.  
  
They took their now empty juice boxes and threw them in a nearby garbage bin.

"Um…!" Hinata finally spoke. "I'm glad I got to be on the same team as you! I wouldn't change this black jersey for anything!"  
  
Kageyama didn't let him see his smile.

"Me too." He said as he rushed to the gym. 


End file.
